The present invention is an improvement over Israeli Patent No. 81629, for a Silencer Desk for Printer.
The silencer desk according to Israeli Patent No. 81629 comprises a stationary part consisting of a top, two side walls, a rear wall and an open top, and a movable part consisting of an upper drawer portion adapted to be withdrawn out of the stationary part through the open front and including a front panel, a horizontal bottom integral with the front panel serving to support the printer, and two superposed shelf portions attached to the underside of the drawer, serving to contain paper for feeding the printer and for receiving the output paper. The front panel fits snugly into the open front in closed state, and a resilient gasket seals the gap between the panel and the open front so as to prevent the noise from the printer to escape to the outside.
The present invention takes into account that the mechanism of printers has been considerably improved since the date of the above Israeli patent (February 1987), and that modern, laser-operated printers are practically noiseless, but are sensitive to dust and dirt and have consequently to be protected against these which would impair their proper functioning.
On the other hand, if the printer is enclosed in a sealed space in order to exclude dirt and dust, it will heat up to an excess temperature, requiring artificial cooling by cool, clean air passing over it. This arrangement has been known in respect of all kinds of printers and the closed space is usually ventilated by a blower blowing filtered fresh air into the space, the heated air being allowed to escape through slots or openings serving for entry and exit of paper.